True love never dies
by carson34
Summary: Steve finds his love life in trouble after he had a fight with his wife online and now they have to get their relationship back on track in 9 months
1. Return home

It had been two weeks since anyone seen or heard from Steve. Steve had called Danny to let him know that he is coming home and that not to tell Robyn of his return. Robyn and Steve had a fight about two weeks ago on skype because she wanted to know when he is coming home. Robyn walks into Danny's office at headquarters and sits down.

Danny: hey what's up?

Robyn: what time does his plane come in tonight?

Danny: what do you mean?

Robyn: don't play games with me. I know that he is coming home because one of his navy friends called me and said that he was coming home.

Danny: he asked me not to tell you.

Robyn: because of our fight?

Danny: I don't know.

Robyn: Danny, I know that you wanted my husband to be happy but I need to talk to him.

Danny: just wait for him to get home.

Robyn: fine.

Danny heads out of his office to head to get Steve from the airport. Robyn figured that is where he is going and follows him. Lucky for her that he doesn't know her car but the only problem is that her husband will notice her following Danny's car.

_**Hawaii's airport**_

Danny is waiting outside of his friend's gate to pick him up and now he sees Robyn getting out of her car and waiting outside of her husband's gate. Steve comes out and looks at his wife and his friend with angry in his face.

Robyn: Steve, can we talk on the way home?

Steve doesn't answer her and just walks to Danny's car and sits there waiting for Danny to come in to his car.

Danny: where to?

Steve: somewhere to eat.

Danny: your house?

Steve: and deal with my wife? No.

Danny: you can't aviod her forever you know. Sooner or later, you are going to have to talk it out with her.

Steve: I know.

Danny drove and got him food and then drove to headquarters. Steve checks his phone to find 5 texts, 3 missed phone calls and a vociemail from his wife. Steve texts her and saying that she can come to headquarters to talk to him. She arrives about 20 minutes later and walks into Steve's office. She finds her husband sitting on the couch.

Robyn: Steve, I'm sorry for the fight on skype. Please stop and talk to me.

Steve gets off the couch and walks up to his wife and gives her a kiss. It hurt him when she got mad on the skype because he could not get her calm down and now he wants to know what she needed to tell him about two weeks ago.

Steve: Honey, what was it that you need to talk about?

Robyn: I'm pregnant.

_**Author note: Be sure to tune in for chapter two to find out Steve's reaction. It's going to be a good one! **_


	2. I'm pregnant

_**Author note: **_Sorry guys, I have had a lot of stuff going on this week so I am trying to work on the stories as fast I can. I wrote some from my phone and then erase it and rewrite it.

Steve was sure that his wife just said that she is pregnant with their baby and that she kept it from her and then he remember that he was not talking to her for a while so in truth it's mostly his fault.

Steve: How long have you know about the baby?

Robyn: I found out the day after we had that big fight on skype.

Steve: who else knows about the baby?

Robyn: just you and me. I made sure that no one else knew about the baby until I told you about the baby.

Steve: that's good.

Steve walks to her and gives her a hug. It's been two weeks since he was by her at all. He hated the fight that they had on skype because he was not there to calm her down. He knew that his job doesn't make their marriage that easy because he is always gone. Steve pulls out of the hug and gives her a kiss.

Steve: are you ready to go home?

Robyn: yeah.

Steve and Robyn walk out of his office and the rest of the team sees them walking out of the office. Steve and Robyn walk to her car and head home. Steve is holding her hand the whole time heading home. Steve and Robyn make love and fall alseep. The next morning, Steve wakes up and looks over to his wife and she is sleeping. Steve gets out of the bed and heads to get ready for his morning run. By the time that he returns, he comes into the house to find her making some breakfast for them. He had to be at work by 8am and it's almost 6:30am. He has to start getting ready by 6:45am. His morning schedules work wonderful normally on time and this morning was a little different then normal. After they eat then it's time for him to get ready for work. Steve gets finished with getting ready for the day and comes and finds his wife sitting around on the beach. Steve walks to find her and smiles at her.

Steve: what's are you doing today?

Robyn: nothing. why?

Steve: Do you want to come to work with me?

Robyn: sure.

Robyn heads back to the house to get ready for the work day. They leave a little late then what normally Steve would leave. They get to headquarters and they walk into the office. Danny notices that Robyn is there next to his best-friend.

Danny: I'm glad that you two clearly worked it out.

Steve: yes I know. You guys have some paperwork to finished since we don't have a case today.

Danny: yes I know.

The only reason that Steve had to be there is because he is the boss and he has to sign them all. He is hoping that it doesn't last that long so he can take Robyn out for dinner.


	3. New job

Chapter 3

When they finally get done with the paperwork and have it all signed. Steve and Robyn head for their dinner date. They sit down at their table.

Steve: I am happy that work went by fast today so we can have this dinner date.

Robyn: thanks for inviting me to go to work with you.

Steve: sure no problem.

Steve is just happy to be home with his wife. The two weeks have been hard on him and his marriage and now they can get back to normal.

Robyn: So I know that you have a lot of wonders about how far I am in this pregnancy.

Steve: honey, just take your time.

Robyn: I wanted to make sure that we are open with each other about the baby.

Steve: and?

Robyn: I am about 8 weeks pregnant with this baby.

Steve leans in for a kiss with his wife. He is so happy with this baby and they have their dinner and then head home. They make love the minute that they get home and tomorrow will be a bright new day for the couple.

_**The next morning**_

Steve has his first day off since coming home from his work trip. He is hoping just spending the day with his wife. Robyn is sleeping next to him and he is just waking up so he can go for his morning jog or swim. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go for his morning rounte. He just wants to stay with his wife and unborn baby in bed. Robyn woke up by her husband watching her.

Robyn: babe, what's going on?

Steve: nothing just enjoying the time to watch my wife sleep. I love you so much.

Robyn: I love you too.

They kiss and Steve gets out of bed and gets ready as Robyn just watches her husband getting ready.

Robyn: so are you going to run or swim?

Steve: not sure yet if I want to do either. I would rather be spending it with you then be away from you.

Robyn: aw! Your so sweet. You need time for yourself. Go ahead.

Steve: then I'm going swimming. Do you want to watch me?

Robyn: yes.

Robyn got out of their bed and got something on walks to the beach holding her husband's hand. Robyn and Steve are enjoying the rest of their day off. He wants her to join the team.

Steve: so I was thinking about maybe you joining the team.

Robyn: okay, who would be my boss?

Steve: I would be.

Robyn: so let me get this straight. You would be my boss here and at work.

Steve: yes. but we would keep our marriage out of our business.

Robyn: what would happen when I go on maternally leave?

Steve: we would be fine.

Robyn: yes, I would love to come to work for Five-0.

Steve and Robyn enjoy the rest of their day and get ready for bed. The next morning is their first morning to head to work. Danny is shocked to find out that Robyn is working for them. Danny heads to the office.

Danny: Hey, what's she doing here?

Steve: you have a probelm about me hiring my wife?

Danny: no.

Steve: then what?

Danny: She's got no cop history.

Steve: I know that.

Danny: then what are you going to have her do?

Steve: I don't know yet.


	4. First case

Chapter 4

Author note: I know that this chapter is short but I have been really busy and chapter 5 will be long. It's been really hot here!

Danny walks into Chin's office and sits down.

Chin: So let me get this, Robyn's working here now?

Danny: yes but I think it's only for Steve to spend time with his wife.

They did not notice that Steve walked into Chin's office.

Steve: Daniel, What do you mean that it's the only way that I can be spending time with my wife?

Chin: busted!

Robyn walks into the office and stands by her husband.

Robyn: What's going on here?

Chin: we are just talking.

Robyn: boss, the governor is on the phone.

Steve: Robyn, you don't have to call me boss.

Robyn: What would you prefer me call you?

Steve: by my name.

Robyn: what Steven?

Steve: your be funny right now?

Robyn: maybe.

Steve walks out of Chin's office and into his so he could take the call from the governor.

Governor: Commander, we have a new case.

Steve: where at?

Governor: South side of the island.

Steve: alright.

Steve hangs up and head to get the rest of the team to go to the crime scene. They get it done within the next two days.

Steve: So Daniel you want to to tell me what was what I walk in to this morning?

Danny: don't worry about it. She's really good.

Steve: thanks. Maybe you should trust me.

Danny: I do trust you.


	5. 3 months later

Robyn is waiting for her husband to come home after his meeting with the governor. It was Saturday morning and Steve got a call from him. Steve finally walks into their house.

Steve: Hey, honey.

Robyn: how did it go?

Steve gave her a kiss and wrap his arms around her.

Steve: he did not like the fact on how Danny and I handle our selfs in our last case.

Robyn: what's going to happen?

Steve: I don't know.

Robyn: he's not going to fire you because you are the one that is the best for 5-0.

Steve: I think that I am going to go back to lay down.

Robyn: okay.

Steve leaves the room and Robyn picks up her cell phone to call Danny.

Robyn: hey, will you meet me?

Danny: Where?

Robyn: at the beach by my house.

Danny: alright.

Danny shows up there in ten minutes. Danny sits down by her.

Danny: hey, what's up?

Robyn: hey, so what's going on with Steve and the governor?

Danny: I don't know. Steve's not talking about it yet.

Robyn: I am sure that he will be soon.

_**3 months later**_

The governor decided to put Steve and the whole team on notice if they do something wrong again. Robyn getting out the shower and getting ready for another day. Steve walks into the bathroom and smiles at his pregnant wife.

Robyn: What are you smiling at?

Steve: my wife.

Robyn: what do you want?

Steve: Since today is our day off together, I was hoping that we can spend some time together alone.

Robyn: that's sounds wonderful. What are we going to do?

Steve: I was hoping that we could go on a hike.

Robyn: that's sounds wonderful.

Steve and Robyn kiss and leave for their hiking trip.


	6. Gender reveal

After the first three turns, Robyn slows down from their hike.

Steve: babe, are you okay?

Robyn: Can we take a break?

Steve: yeah baby.

Steve lets his wife check up with him. She sits on him. She is about turn 4 months pregnant and he is wondering if they should back.

Steve: babe, you want us to go back to the truck and go home?

Robyn: I want to at least go half way.

Steve: Honey, you're pregnant.

Robyn: I know that I am pregnant.

Steve: come on.

Steve made the choice to take her to walk to his truck so he can take her for something to eat.

Robyn: Sorry about the hike.

Steve: honey, don't worry about it.

Robyn: But I know how much you want me to go to the hike with you.

Steve: it's fine. I want to be taking care of you and our little baby then hiking right now.

Steve gives her a kiss.

_**Dr. visit- one month later**_

Steve is working on the case when his phone starts ringing.

Steve: hello?

Robyn: babe, did you for get about the doctor visit?

Steve: I'm in a middle of a case that we are working on.

Robyn: okay. Are you going see if Danny will cover you for an hour?

Steve: let me call you back in a couple of minutes.

Steve hangs up with her and heads to Danny's office.

Danny: hey, aren't you supposed to be with Robyn at the doctors visit?

Steve: yes that was before we had a case.

Danny: You need to put your family first. Don't worry, I will not tell anyone that you are gone. Just get here quick when you are done.

Steve: alright thanks.

Steve left and head to his truck and head to the doctor office.

Robyn dials her husband's cell once again and it goes straight to the voicemail.

Robyn: (to the baby) looks like daddy is not going to make it.

Steve: I won't be so sure about that.

Robyn: Steve, why did you not answer your phone?

Steve: I was driving that's why.

Nurse: Robyn McGarrett.

Robyn gets up and heads with her husband to go find out the sex of the baby.

Doctor: Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?

Steve: yes.

Robyn: yes.

Doctor: alright lets get started. So here is the moment of truth. It's a little girl.

Robyn: we are going to have a baby girl.

Steve: that's really good.

Robyn gets ready and heads to HQ with Steve. They are going to revealed the baby's gender after the case.

Steve: I think that you should stay in the headquarters for the rest off your pregnancy.

Robyn: I know that you want to keep your daughter safe.

Steve: yes I do.

The team gets the case done in a matter of hours. Steve and Robyn enjoys the rest of the night together.


	7. Shooting

Chapter 7- shooting

Steve and Danny walks into the crime scene. He did not want his wife there because she was getting to far along to be out on the field. Steve looks at his phone.

Danny: Still getting texts from her?

Steve: yeah. She's trying to get me to allow her to come out here with us but she's too far along. The baby is due in 3 months and she needs to keep herself safe along with our daughter.

Danny: did you tell her that?

Steve: I tried but she won't listen.

Danny: Then she is becoming more like you everyday.

Steve sees something and hears a shot filed and pushes Danny out of the way. Danny wakes up to find Steve bleeding.

Danny: Steve, wake up. You are going to be okay.

Danny pulls out his phone and calls 911 and have them rushed Steve to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, he calls Robyn to tell her what happens.

Robyn: Danny, where is he?

Danny: he's right in the ICU

Robyn walks into the room and sees her husband just laying there.

Robyn: hey, Steve. Honey wake up for me please.

The doctor comes up behind her.

Doctor: exuse me, but who are you?

Robyn: I'm Robyn McGarrett.

Doctor: Your husband is in a coma right now and we don't know when he will wake up.

Robyn: okay thank you.

Doctor: We will be moving him into a new room in a couple of minutes.

Robyn: alright.

Robyn walks into the waiting room where Danny and Kono and Chin are waiting for her.

Danny: so what did the doctor say? They won't tell me anything.

Robyn: he's in a coma and they are not sure when he will wake up. What happens if he is not the same man that I married and this baby's daddy?

Danny: he's still your husband and the father of the baby. He's strong.

Danny walks over to her and gives her a small hug. Chin goes over there and gives her a hug on the other side. The doctor comes out with Steve's hospital bed. They follow the doctor as they are moving him to the new room. Robyn goes into her husband's room.

Robyn: Steve, you really need to wake up and be the man that I married. The one that never gives on me or our family. Our daughter needs to hear her daddy's voice. I think that Danny would be upset if you did not wake up today. Come back to me please.

Danny is sitting in the waiting room chair as Kono comes up to him

Kono: that was a very behave thing for what Steve did for you.

Danny: I should be the one that is that bed not Steve. He's got a wife and kid that has never met him to look after.

Kono: you have a daughter too. Steve did the right thing that he thought was best.

Danny: yes but look what it's doing to his wife right now. She needs him more then any of us.

The rest of the night, the team heads home leaving Robyn with her husband. Robyn closes her eyes as the nurses leave for the night. The governor told the hospital to leave Robyn and Steve alone and give her the time that she wanted to spend with her husband. He also gave the five-0 team the job of looking for the shooter.

It's been days that Steve has been in his coma and Robyn doesn't know when he is going to wake. Robyn takes out her phone and sends Danny a message and has him to come and sit with Steve while she goes to their daughter's visit with the doctor. It's been an hour and the visit is over. Robyn walks into to Steve's room and finds her husband awake.


	8. remember me? and come home!

Author note: So this morning I decided to write chapter 7 with a shooting and could not figure out if I wanted to write it with Steve not knowing who anyone is and thinking that his dad was alive and then I decided to write it over with just coming home but as I was writing it like that, I thought back to my orginal chapter 8. Today, my dad and my mom are getting a new dishwasher. I am really looking forward to it.

- Chapter 8: remember me? -

Robyn is coming back from her doctor visit for their daughter and walks into the room that her husband is staying at. Danny moves over and sees Robyn just standing.

Steve: Who are you guys?

Robyn: Steve, you don't remember me or Danno?

Steve: who are you?

Robyn: I'm Robyn. Your wife.

Steve: where's my dad?

Robyn: honey, he's dead. He died about three years ago.

Steve: who did it?

Robyn: babe, we already got the man that did it. He's dead.

Steve: oh.

Danny: Steve, why don't you get some rest and we will be back later on?

Steve: alright.

Danny takes Robyn out in the hall to talk.

Robyn: Danny, where is that doctor? I want to know what's going on with Steve?

Danny: I will go and find him.

Danny finds the doctor really fast because he was actually going to check on Steve.

Doctor: so I hear the good news, Steve's awake?

Robyn: yes he is and he doesn't remember us or the fact that his father is dead.

Doctor: let me go and check on him and I will see what's going on.

Doctor leaves and examies Steve after he finishes getting the examied done and he returns.

Robyn: So what's with my husband.

Doctor: Where he was shot there is some damage. I am hoping that he will start to remember your life and since his father's death.

Danny: So what should we do?

Doctor: keep up with what you are doing.

Robyn: when can we take him home?

Doctor: soon.

Robyn: thank you Doctor.

Steve decides that he is done with sitting the hospital bed and wants to get up and move. Robyn comes into the room right when he starts getting out of the bed.

Robyn: Steve, stay in the bed.

Steve: Robyn, I can't stay in this bed. I want to go.

Robyn: Honey, I know but you need rest.

Steve: wait are you pregnant?

Robyn: with our daughter, yes.

Steve puts his hand on her stomach. She is happy that he has gone on to be more like her husband. Steve puts their family first before the car accident and after it.

Steve: Robyn, I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry about it. I am willing to give us a chance and maybe it will help me remember our life together.

Robyn: alright.

Steve moves his hand away from his wife's stomach and takes her hand.

Steve: maybe you should go home. I should be out of here by tomorrow.

Robyn: alright.

Robyn heads home and can't wait until her husband is back. She is more then ready to have him home with her again.

Coming home

Steve woke up this morning and knew this morning he was going home. The doctor is supposed to come and tell him what he could and could not do during his healing progress.

Doctor: Hey, Steve. So are you ready for you going home?

Steve: yes.

Doctor: So there are things that you can't do right now.

Steve: What are they?

Doctor: You can't do anything heavily lifting.

Steve: alright.

Robyn just walked into the room when the doctor finished talking. Steve was already dressed and ready to go. They decided to head to the headquarters however they were not working but just visiting.

Steve: So this is where I work on?

Robyn: yes well we both work here.

Steve: okay I see.

Robyn: are you ready to go home?

Steve: yes.

Steve and Robyn are on their way home. Steve is a little worried about his first night with Robyn since lossing his memory.


	9. Return to work

- Return to work -

It's been a week and now Steve is off of his leave from work. Steve doesn't want to be in the office and so he is going out with Danny. Robyn walks into her husband's office.

Robyn: There is no way that you are going out there!

Steve: Robyn, I am not going to fight with you but it's time for me to be out.

Robyn: Steve, you were shot the last time that you went out there. Please, do it for our daughter and me.

Steve: Robyn, I'm trying to protect you and our child.

Robyn: Then stay here and be safe.

Steve: Robyn, listen to me. I need to protect our family and the state of Hawaii.

Robyn: alright but please stay safe.

Steve gives his wife a hug. He has been having flashbacks of his life with her.

Steve: I'll see you later okay. Call me if anything goes wrong.

Robyn: okay I will.

Steve walks out of the office and heads to meet Danny. He has not told anyone that he is remembering his life. He is planning to tell Robyn tonight about his memory.

Kono walks into the office after Steve and Danny leave. She hopes that her boss has regained his memory and be happy with his wife and child.

Kono: hey. Are you okay?

Robyn: yes, I am fine. I'm just worried about Steve with coming back to work.

Kono: He's going to fine. Danny is not going to let him get hurt again.

Robyn: okay.

Robyn and Kono decided to have some lunch while Steve and Danny are out on the field. Steve sends her a text letting her know that he is fine.

Danny: is she worrying about you still?

Steve: yes.

Danny: you know that she loves you right?

Steve: yeah I know.

Danny: have you been lying to me about not memory?

Steve: I just started remembing about my life so I am planning on telling Robyn about it tonight. You better keep your mouth close.

Danny: easy man. You don't have to be so mean.

Steve: thanks.

Danny: now that you are returning to your old self. Don't you want to drive my car like you normally do?

Steve: nah, I'm good for now.

Danny: so I finally get to drive my car for more then the times that I get to drive it.

Steve: Danno relax. It's just a car.

Danny: yeah thanks.

Steve and Danny get their job done out in the field and returned to the office. Steve walks into his office to get his laptop and finds Kono sitting there with Robyn.

Steve: hey, what are you girls doing in here?

Robyn: waiting for you.

Steve: oh, really.

Robyn: why did you not tell me about your memory coming back?

Steve: who told you?

Robyn: Danny sent it to me in a text message. Why did you not tell me this morning?

Steve: because we had a lot of work to do. Honey, I am sorry about keeping this from you.

Robyn: next time you tell me about these kind of things.

Steve gives her a kiss and hug. Kono walks out of the room to give them some alone time.

Robyn: are you ready to go home?

Steve: yes.

Robyn and Steve got home and made love. Steve woke up the next morning and has a doctor visit for his shoulder. He is hoping that he can get off the limited work.

Steve: so what's the vedict?

Doctor: you are almost healed and you still need to take it easy.

Steve: okay. So does that mean that I am off limited work?

Doctor: yes.

Steve: thank you.

Steve walks out of the room to find his sister there.

Steve: Mary?

Mary: Steve.

Steve: what are you doing here?

Mary: Robyn called last week saying that you were in accident.

Steve: I am okay.

Mary: So how is Robyn handing the pregnancy?

Steve: She's doing really good. How long are you staying?

Mary: for weekend and then when my little niece or nephew get here, I'll be back for another visit.

Steve: okay. You want to go see Robyn?

Mary: of course.

Steve and Mary head to the headquarters. Robyn smiles when she sees her husband walking into the office before she sees her sister-in-law.

Steve: So guess what surprise I found out side of my hospital room today?

Robyn: oh my gosh! Mary!

Mary walks over to her and give her a hug. Steve normally doesn't want anyone to touch his wife expect for him and their close family and friends.

Steve: Hey babe. Why don't you spend the rest of the day with my sister?

Robyn: alright.

Steve: text me if you need anything.

Robyn: Will you stop worrying so much? I will be fine.

Steve: It's my job to worry about you.

Robyn: I love you.

Steve: I love you, too.

Steve gives her a kiss. She takes off and heads out with his sister for a girls day.


	10. Moving forward

Chapter 10- Moving forward

Author note: First of all I wanted to say thank you for the all the wonderful reviews. Oh and before I forget, I created a fan page on facebook  pages/Carson34/215283848600440

-Nursrey Set up!-

Mary is on the phone with Kono to plan the baby's nursery room.

Mary: meet me here as soon as you can so we can get started and don't tell my brother what we are doing.

Kono: I won't.

- Headquarters -

Robyn is about 7 months pregnant with their daughter and they are trying to figure out what her name is going to be.

Robyn: Steve?

Steve: hey.

Robyn: can we go out to dinner?

Steve: yeah sure. Invite my sister?

Robyn: I did and she's saying that she has a date so it's just going to be me and you.

Steve: I kinda like the sound of that.

Robyn: meet me here in a hour.

Steve: okay.

Robyn walks into her office and get her work done and then she looks up and sees Kono getting out of the office. Steve walks into his wife's office.

Steve: hey, babe. Are you ready?

Robyn: has it been an hour?

Steve: yeah.

Robyn: Where's Kono going?

Steve: Home, I believe. I don't know.

Steve and Robyn head out for dinner. Kono arrives to her boss's house and starts getting the room done. They are planning to surprise them tonight when they get home.

Mary: Wow. I can't believe that we got it done.

Kono: Well we have been working on it for three hours and they are still not home yet.

Mary: I am sure that they are fine because Steve would have called if something happen.

Kono: that's true.

Steve and Robyn are sitting in the truck and holding hands. They are making their way back to the house and when they get home.

Steve: Kono, what are you doing here?

Kono: Helping your sister with a surprise for you and Robyn.

Steve: well then lets see it.

Kono takes Robyn and Steve upstairs to their baby's room. She opens the door and Steve and Robyn look inside.

Robyn: thank you girls.

Steve: yes, thank you.

Steve hugs his sister as Kono gives Robyn a hug. After Kono leaves, Steve and Robyn enjoy their rest of their night with Mary and then go to bed.

==Maternally Leave==

Today is Robyn's last day in the office for 3 months. Steve can't believe that his baby is due in a couple of weeks.

Robyn: So who did you get to cover me while I am gone?

Steve: The governor is still looking at the girl. Don't worry it's someone from HPD that we decided to bring in.

Robyn: okay.

Steve walks to his wife and wraps his arms around her. She's about 36 weeks pregnant. Danny comes into the room.

Danny: Wow!

Steve: What?

Danny: She's turned you into a softie!

Steve: no Danny!

Danny: The governor called and said that he approved of the person that is taking over for her while she is on a maternally leave.

The team gets the rest of the day done without any cases and so Steve walks into her office.

Steve: Hey, babe. Are you ready to go home?

Robyn: yes.

Robyn and Steve walk to his truck and he helps her in. She is hit with a sharp pain.

Robyn: Honey, we need to stop at the hospital first.

Steve: baby's coming?

Robyn: yes.

== Mackynzie's birth ==

Robyn's been in labor for 12 hours and now it's time to push out the baby.

Doctor: alright, Robyn. Are you ready to meet your little girl?

Robyn: yes.

Doctor: alright. I need you to push.

Steve: come on baby. You can do it.

After three pushes, their daughter Mackynzie Josie is born. They spend about three days in the hospital. Steve had managed to get two weeks off from work to help her with the baby.

== 3 months later ==

Robyn is returning to work and bringing Mackynzie with her so that way the girls in the front of their office can meet the baby.

Woman 1: Oh my goodness. She's so cute

Woman 2: totally cute little girl.

Robyn: thank you.

Danny walks out of the office and sees Robyn with Mackynzie. Robyn is not going out in the field for awhile because the baby is breastfed and needs to be with her mommy.

Danny: hey. Welcome back.

Robyn: thanks. Where's Steve?

Danny: He should be back in a couple of minutes. He had a meeting with the governor.

Robyn: alright.

Danny: Your temp has not clear out his stuff from your office so you are going to have be in Steve's office.

Robyn: okay.

Robyn and Mackynzie head into Steve's office and he is back in a hour.

Author note: I hope that you all like it! Thinking about doing a second sequal to this storyline! Thank you for all the great reviews.


End file.
